


Noiz Memes Too Hard at Hot Topic

by grumpybara



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpybara/pseuds/grumpybara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>noiz does a groovy dance and heads over to a hot topic in the chicago land area . a fun filled, magical adventure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noiz Memes Too Hard at Hot Topic

there were no hot topics in japan, as far as noiz knew . that was a terrible and upsetting thing, but they had to deal with it accordingly . they had planned the whole thing out, and after a span of 8 months, they were ready to take action . they bought 2 plane tickets, one for them, and one for gay blue guy, to america, home of hamburgers and robert thicke music guy. it was exciting, getting up in the morning and kicking aob in the face to tell him to wake up . dog fucker did not understand what was going on . “what the hecke are you talking about a plane wha? ? ?@ no we cannot go on a plane rn noiz i have work in a couple of hours i “  
once aoba was strapped into his car seat noiz gets behind the wheely and backs out of the drive way . there is no driveway, there is no garage, noiz parked his car in aobas home earlier that evening and gently eased out through the living room wall . as the wall crumbles and brushes away under the swishy swoosh things noiz drives verticlly in the air and shoots towards the airport. they have never driven a car, this is a magical expirience . aobert screams a lot and starts dancing in a frightened manner .  
noiz pulls up to the airport , here we are, at lasT!  
they pick up aobzabboopa and sticks him in their pocket for safe keeping . we will not see aob for the rest of the story, he is gone.

noiz gets his ticket from the lady in the dorky outfit and proceeds to security. uh oh, he has got all this shiny metal stuff on his body, how will this happen? noiz laughs at the gullibility of the narrator, startling some of the people he is walking next to . he knows exaclty what he is doing . as he walks up to the scanny station, the guy asks for them to give him their id. i dont think so!  
noiz opens a rhyme session . no one can defeat me, they laugh . they send everyone in the airport to the rhyme Void. that is how they deal w most problems these days.

once they are in america (i ddidnt want to write a scene w planes because who the loop zoop knows anything about planes amiright ), they take a cab all the way from new york to chicago and they go to the mall thats like 30 minutes from my house an d you bet your butt it has a hot topic. he stands outsie of it . there it is . they mightve even seen me , the gay baby author, in there . they got some cute stickers ok though idont shop there a lot but

the second they step inside they let out a very loud moan . they are there, they are inside the hot pocket. they begin to do the worm very ferociously and slide over to the shirt selection . oh my god, there are so many shirts. so many memes! noiz smiles very big and gets funky. thats a pretty funky dance noiz, show me how you do it!

noiz gets about 5543 shirts, most of them at least 20 of the same shirt .they did not get any pants, as they usually do not wear pants .they are afraid of pants. the “pants” they were right nwo are just leggins . belive me they put all o the shirts on the counter and then sees the accesesecrories section ! look at everything, furry tails and wrist bands and car seats??? w ponies on them /???? ? there are also so many clearence items, they cannont believbe it . they put everything in the store on the counter.  
“Hello3 i would like to buY all of this , now”  
“mmm nah i dont thin kyou can ”  
“こんにちは? !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !? wow ok“

noiz sits on the floor . they are broken. everything is falling apart. they fall alseep . they thrash in their sleep at the very audacity of these staff memebers. noiz is royalty sorta , they desERVES EVERY MEME ITEM. the store is closing soon , they better wake up !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

in time noiz is woken up by a staff memb. “plsea wake up gender neutral friend, please,”  
They sit up . they are still in the hot copic marker , god dang . they thought it was a dream .  
“Friend , you have been memeing here for too long i am afraid you must leave. “

noiz blubbers . all theyve ever wanted to do was meme . and now , the americans are telling them that they cannot . they do not even have the strenght to pull the hot topic staff members into a match of rhyme. there is no strength. they stand , and walk ove r to the staff only room, because they cannot read englihs and think it is the exit. they are escourted out and pushed into the parking lot .

small aob comes out of their pocket. “it is ok , partner, you did well”  
noiz looks down at him, eyes watering. they take the small aob out of their pocket and look into his eyes. his eyes are so big and anime .  
“you can meme all you want in japan , my fried. there is no need to worry “  
“bu-b it i,””  
aober t shushes him “ it ok , it ok, only memes now. “  
noiz cries in the parking lot . tears are gushing from their face . they are so happy . soon, everything will be meme. and aobama has shown them the light.  
they pick up small blue boy, and eat him . thank u , aob


End file.
